One type of closure that is commonly used is of the hinged dispensing closure type comprising a first part which is interengaged with the container and a second part connected to the first part by integral hinge and adapted to close against the first part to cover a dispensing opening. It has heretofore been difficult to provide a child resistant closures of this type. One type that has heretofore been suggested utilizes a double skirt which has the disadvantage of being easily filled with dirt or the product being dispensed.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a child resistant hinged dispensing closure which utilizes a single flange skirt and effectively resists efforts of a child to remove and lift the lid; which can be readily manufactured; and which is pleasing in appearance.
In accordance with the invention, the child resistant dispensing closure comprises a first part having a base wall and a peripheral skirt adapted to be threaded onto a container. The peripheral skirt includes interengaging portions that engage portions of the container to prevent removal from the container. The closure also includes a second part connected to the first part by a integral hinge and having a base wall, peripheral skirt and a closing portion adapted to extend into a nozzle on the base wall of the first part when the second that is moved into overlying relationship to the first part. Snap lugs on the second part engage bead segments on the first part to hold the second part in closed position. The diameter of the skirt of the first part includes a radial flange that extends circumferentially about most of the periphery of the skirt. The flange is connected integrally to an outer radially deflectable wall panel. The diameter of the skirt of the second part is smaller than the diameter of the flange so that the flange projects radially beyond the lid skirt and the lid skirt cannot be raised readily. A shoulder projects upwardly from the flange to center the lid and support the skirt against radial deflection. By pressing the deflectable wall panel radially inwardly the panel engages an axial rib on the skirt of the lid camming the skirt of the lid upwardly and exposing it so that it may be opened.